xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Xerakhan combines aspects of fantasy; such as majjyck, demons, and mythical creatures; with aspects of science fiction; like lasers, particle fusion, and mechatronics; to create a world where majjyck and technology can coexist peacefully, or struggle for domination of one another; but that choice, we leave up to you. The Basics Here you will receive a brief explanation of the workings of Xerakahn; the different races, feats, skills, and types of majjyck. This, however, is simply a basic layout to get you started, for more details and constantly growing options you may want to check out the individual pages for each category. Stats Each player starts with base stats of six (6) Health points (HP) and two Defense points (DP), stats such as Speed, Charisma, Intelligence, Wisdom etc... are up to your own skill with each. Health determines how much damage you can take before you die, Defense determines how much damage each limb can take before it is crippled or severed. Certain feats can increase health or defense as well as Attack, which is otherwise determined by the weapon in use. Combat Here is a brief explanation of how combat works, enjoy. An attack with base one damage will deal one damage to the target hit, assuming the hit is neither critical or hypercritical, damage is dealt to outer layers of protection first; barriers, then shields, then armors, then health. In critical and hypercritical cases, affinities, buffs, debuffs, defenses, resistances, and weaknesses are taken into account prior to critical and hypercritical bonuses. Damage Damage Type There are five types of damage; Majjyck - majjyck and runes, Martial - hand to hand, Melee - non ranged weapons, Skill - ranged weapons and traps, and Tech - lasers'n'stuff. Each type of damage can be increased or decreased by feats as well as altered by critical or hypercritical effects. * Majjyck damage is dealt by spells or enchanted items. Majjyck attacks inflicts the same damage whether or not it is a critical hit, majjyck that lands a critical gains a bonus effect rather than extra damage; majjyck can only land a hypercritical hit if the caster has some kind of majjycal affinity and the target has some kind of majjyck yielding, majjyck that lands a hypercritical hit deals double damage and gains a bonus effect. Critical zones for majjyck are head and torso, majjyck has no hypercritical zones. * Martial damage is dealt by skin (hands, shins, feet, etc...), armor (shin guards, gloves, boots, etc...), or martial weapons (knuckle dusters... etc?). Martial attacks inflict double damage on a critical hit, and hypercritical hits inflict stun on top of the double damage. Critical zones for martial damage are head and torso, hypercritical zones are the head, sternum, and stomach. * Melee damage is dealt by melee weapons of all sizes. Melee attacks inflict double damage on critical hits, hypercritical hits inflict triple damage instead of double. Critical zones for melee damage are head and torso, hypercritical zones are head, heart, lungs, and kidneys. * Skill damage is dealt by ranged weapons and certain skills. Skill attacks inflict double damage on critical hits, hypercritical hits inflict bleed on top of double damage. Critical zones for skill are head and torso, hypercritical zones are head, heart, armpit, inner thigh, and neck. * Tech damage is dealt by firearms, lasers, and various devices. Tech attacks inflict stun on critical hits, hypercritical hits inflict double damage on top of stun. Critical zones for tech are head and torso, hypercritical zones are head, heart, and spine. Status Condition Races Here are a list of the racial categories, each with a few basic races along with their perks and a brief description, keep in mind for a complete list you will want to check out this page. As far as staring out goes, a pure blood of a race will start with the five feats and two weaknesses listed, while hybrids will select four feats and two weaknesses from the collective pool of their selected races (up to four races can be selected). Behemoths The Behemoth races are those often likened, or expressing traits similar, to land dwelling mammals. They vary in size, form and appearance, but are typically easily identifiable by their animalistic features. Behemoths have fire yielding, so any fire attack that hits them will always be a critical. *Centaurs are a semi humanoid race with the lower body similar to that of a horse, and the upper body similar to that of a human. Centaurs have ranged affinity, so they will always deal critical damage with ranged weapons. *Kemonomimi typically have an appearance very similar to humans, other than the presence of some minor animalistic traits; most commonly ears and/or a tail, though paws and patches of fur are not unheard of. They vary in expression of traits, not only by feature, but also by animal, with the most common having traits similar to cats, dogs, or foxes; though some bear traits to other animals such as monkeys, rabbits, and deer. *Kodiaks are large and intimidating, semihumanoid ursine species, they typically stand a fair amount taller than humans and bear quite a bit a fur. *Minotaurs are a semi-humanoid race with the upper body reminiscent of that of a bull and a lower body more akin to that of a human. *Satyrs are a smaller, but still semi-humanoid race, with legs, horns and a tail much like that of a goat, while the rest of their body is human in appearance. Goblins Goblins are mostly humanoid in appearance, but uglier and thought to be slimy, this is not true... it is actually mucus. * Goblins are the basic, ugly, slimy things, well mucus but that's not any better. * Imps are smaller than normal goblins, bu hardly slimy and less ugly, though that isn't really saying much. * Orcs are also less slimy, but much larger than the other goblin races, they're not really any less ugly though. Halflings Halflings are humanoid in appearance, but much shorter. * Dwarves are short, stocky, bearded brutes with a drinking problem. * Gnomes are short, slender and typically majjyck or music oriented artisans. * Hobbits are short, round and generally steer clear from anything more adventurous than visiting the in-laws, and they still avoid even that much whenever possible. Insectoids Insectoids are bug like races of basic humanoid form in that they are vertically aligned. * Abeil are humanoid bees. * Myrmidons are humanoid ants. * Nil D'jara are humanoid spiders. * Thri-kreen are humanoid mantises. Leviathans Leviathans are semi-aquatic humanoids with features similar to various sea-dwelling animals. * Coelacanths are what you would get if you form the skin of aquatic creatures around a human skeleton. Non-Organics Non-organics are sentient/sapient creations that are prolific enough to be considered a race, this is where their similarities end. * Golems are constructs brought to life through majjyckal means. * Kankalas are skeletons that have had their soul sealed to their bones. * Kortebii are beings of pure elements, brought to life with pure elemental energy, neither of those is saying much as each element is comprised of a wide variety of components, it's like calling an Inu with mixed heritage a pure blood mutt. * Prometheans are a robotic species of highly advanced artificial intelligence. They Have three selectable, mix-n-match categories that effect starting feats and flaws: 'Class', 'Gender' and 'Make'. All Prometheans start with Metal Hide as well as Majjyck ~Affinity. Full Promethean names are written much like file locations, ex: Prometheus\W:\Vishnu\Metatron\Exaltation\Conduit (pronounced: Prometheus Omega Vishnu Metatron Exaltation Conduit; with Conduit being the specific unit's name). * Revenant * Shades are created by tearing a beings soul and shadow from their body and binding them together. Ophis Ophis are reptilian beings, originally from the mountainous regions of Xiao Qiu * Dragons are a gigantic winged reptilian species, though they typically remain in a more humanoid form for daily tasks. * Lamia are semihumanoid snake-like species with the lower body similar to that of a snake and the upper body similar to that of a human. * Zaburask Tellurians Tellurians are near human races. * Brae are grey skinned humanoids with horns. * Humans are boring. * Sirens are similar to humans, but generally considered to have more beautiful looks and voices, as well as being all around less boring. * Skin-walkers are tall humanoids with featureless faces. * Titans are much like humans, but far taller and slightly less boring, many consider them to be a separate species entirely but this claim requires further research. Tylwth Teg Tylwth Teg are fair folk also known as fey. * Elves are majjyckally oriented humanoids with pointed ears. * Nymphs are fey humanoids about the size of Elves, but even more attractive, that's kind of their whole thing... being attractive, that is. * Sprites are tiny, glowing, winged humanoids, but have a larger, less glowy form for daily tasks. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil were once plants, but through evolution, or in some cases majjyckal intervention, have become sentient and sapient. * Algeans are what people would be if they evolved from single celled plants instead of single celled animals. They come in a variety of colors like red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, and they have decorative patches of higher pigmentation known as blooms. * Cucurbitas are adorable little pumpkin head guys, ok so some of their heads are more like squash or other gourds, but still, so cute, also the majority of their tiny bodies are made out of vines. * Ents are large sentient, sapient trees. * Morphoplasms are a sentient, sapient, semi-solid mass of fungal growth, capable of changing their form at will. * Spriggans are similar to ents, but much smaller, being around the size of the average human. Ziz The Ziz are humanoid creatures with features similar to avian creatures. * Grigori are winged humanoids, they are often mistaken for Asura, but they don't have the elongated noses or beaks that are common among the Asura. * Harpies are humanoids with feathered, wing-like arms that allow flight, they typically also have large talons in place of feet. * Kongamato are humanoids with large, bat-like wings sprouting from their back; they typically also have slightly up-turned noses, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. Feats Here is a list of feats and their descriptions, this too is a basic list, for a more comprehensive list click here. * Abyssal Knowledge - Allows the player to use tier three spells. * Affinity Variants - Player's attacks of variable type are always critical, except in the case that the target has Resistance of the same variable, and the strike would otherwise not be a critical. * Alchemy - Allows the player to use Herbalism, Potion Making, Apothecary, Pharmacology, Pyrotechnics, Charm Craft, Insence Making, and Spell Weaving. * Ambidextrous - Allows the player to use two one-handed spells and/or skills simultaneously. * Arcane Knowledge - allows the player to use tier two spells. * Aroma Sense - Renders the player immune to blind, except to characters concealed from scent. * Ascendant Knowledge - Allows the player to use tier four spells. * Aversion Variants - Player's attacks of variable type are never critical, except in the case that the target has Yielding of the same variable, and the strike would otherwise be a critical. * Balance - Renders the player immune to knockdown effects. * Blinding Palm - Player's martial attacks inflict blind. * Bloodlust - When the player's hp drops below half they gain physical and majjyck buff and affinity. * Buff Variants - Player's attacks of variable type gain one base damage. * Burning Palm - Player's martial attacks inflict burn. * Cannibalism - Player can heal one hp per second by eating corpses. * Chaos Knowledge - Allows the Player to use Chaos spells. * Compound Vision - Allows the Player to see stealthed characters. * Debuff Variants - Player's attacks of variable type lose one base damage. * Deep Sea - Auto stealth in low light, low light vison, no light vision. * Defense Variants - Attacks of variable type against the player lose one base damage. * Defensive Variants - ~variable defense and resistance. * Dual Coat - Frost and Fre attacks against the player lose one extra base damage. * Enchanting - Allows the user to enchant weapons with single use spell enchantments. * Fey Blood - Magic Affinity and Iron Yielding. * Fleet - Allows the player to use leap, sprint, and; in some cases; fly. * High Light Vision - Renders the Player immune to blind from Light Majjyck. * Incorporeal - Allows the Player to use Fade, Phase, and Posses. * Insulated - Fire and Frost attacks against the user lose one extra base damage. * Life Strike - Player's martial strikes heal the player for one hp. * Low Light Vision - Renders the player immune to blind from void Majjyck. * Magitech - Variable elemental spells as tech skills. * Majjyck Strike - Player's Majjyck atacks heal the player for one hp. * Metal Hide - Physical Resistance and Majjyck Defense. * Muffle - Renders the player concealed from sound. * Mute Casting - Allows the player to use Majjyck while muted. * Natural Affinity - While in natural environment, player's Majjyck attacks are always critcal, except in the case that the target has relative variable Resistance and the attack would not otherwise be critical. * Natural Buff - While in natural environment, player's Majjyck attacks gain one base damage. * Natural Defense - Player gains a natural layer of armor, adding three hp. * Natural Offense - Player's martial attacks count as melee with a bonus of one to base damage. * No Light Vision - Renders the player immune to blind from Dark Majjyck. * Offensive variants - Variable Buff and Affinity. * Order Knowledge - Allows the player to use Order Majjyck. * Padfoot - Renders the player concealed from vibration. * Paralysis Palm - Player's martial attacks inflict paralysis. * Piercing Variants - Player's attacks of variable type, deal excess damage to next layer of armor or health. * Polar coat - Frost Defense and Fire Weakness. * Psychic Sense - Renders the player immune to blind, except to characters concealed from ESP. * Razor Talon - Player's martial attacks inflict bleed. * Resilient - While player is at full health, any attack that would otherwise kill the player, leaves the player with one health. * Resistance Variants - Attakcs of variable type against the player are never critcal, except in the case that the opponent has relative variable affinity and the attack would otherwise be critical. * Sonic Sense - renders the user immune to blind, except to characters concealed from sound. * Sorcery - Allows the user to use Majjyck and increases the base damage of the players Majjyck by two, but the player must use the spells full cast chant. * Stable Mind - . * Stone Hide - Physical Defense and Majjyck Resistance. * Stunning Strike - Player's martial attacks inflict stun. * Sturdy - Renders the player immune to knockback, knockdown and stagger effects. * Sure Grip - Renders the user immune to disarm effects. * Thick Hide - While player's dp is full, any attack that would otherwise cripple the player's limb leaves the limb with one dp instead. * Thorn Aura - Opponents attacking the player with martial strikes take one damage per strike. * Toxin - Player's martial attacks inflict poison. * Tremor Sense - Renders the user immune to blind except to characters concealed from vibration. * Unassuming Form - Renders the player immune to unprovoked aggression. * Unstable Mind - . * Variable Acheivement - Variable Affinity and ~Variable Resistance * Variable Mastery - Variable Buff and ~Variable Defense * Variable Supremacy - Variable Buff and Affinity ~Variable Defense and Resistance. * Variablespawn - Variable Buff and Affinity, ~Variable Weakness and Yielding. * Witchcraft - Allows the user to use Majjyck, the player uses the spell's fast cast chant. * Wizardry - Allows the user to use Majjyck and increases all the player's spells base damage by one, but the player must use the spells mid cast chant. Flaws * Asfedia * Dominance * Fey Blood * Night Vision * Polar Coat * Poor Vision * Top Heavy * Variablespawn * Weakness Variants * Yielding Variants Skills Here is a basic list of different skills and descriptions of them, for a more complete list check out this page. * Apothecary * Charmcraft * Herbalism * Incense * Pharmacology * Potion Making * Pyrotechnics * Spell Weaving Majjyck Here are the different categories of majjyck and brief definitions of them, like everything else here, this is a basic list, for the full version click here. Dark * Shadow Veil Earth Fire Light Lightning Void Water Wind